


Trapped

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, POV Scott, Sharing Clothes, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has a class, but he can't find his sweater, and then he can't escape Isaac. His only hope is their girlfriend.</p><p>For Polyamory Saturday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Scott runs around the tiny dorm room, looking for his sweater. He knows he washed it. He also knows he folded it and put it in his closet, but it’s no longer there. Maybe the supernatural has finally arrived in San Francisco, and the first monster is a comfy sweater stealing monster.

‘Isaac!’ he says, shaking his boyfriend’s shoulder. Isaac mumbles a little, but doesn’t wake up. So Scott shakes him a little harder. ‘Isaac, I need my red sweater. Do you know where it is?’

‘Hmm?’ Isaac blinks open his eyes, smiles brightly, and then tugs on Scott’s arm hard enough that Scott falls on top of him. Isaac rolls over so he has Scott trapped between his body and the wall.

‘Isaac,’ Scott growls, but it’s muffled against Isaac’s chest. He struggles to get out of the tight hug, but gives up when he hears Isaac resuming his snoring.

He tries poking Isaac, but the guy doesn’t notice. Then, Scott tries to wake Isaac up by biting his arm, but when he feels Isaac harden against his hip, he quickly stops. There’s nothing for it but to wait until Braeden comes back from whatever it is she’s doing, and hope she’ll help him get to his class, instead of helping Isaac with keeping him inside the dorm. It really could go both ways, depending on her mood.

When the door finally opens, Scott lifts his head to look beseechingly at his girlfriend.

‘What’s with the puppy eyes?’ Braeden asks.

‘Isaac has me trapped.’

Braeden kicks the door shut behind her. She’s wearing nothing but a sweater and her motorcycle boots. She’s carrying a tray of takeaway cups from the coffee shop in her hands. Her hair is pulled up, but it’s still sleep mussed. She looks amazing, and Scott is tempted to stay. Except this class is really important, because if he fails he won’t be able to become a vet.

‘Looks cosy,’ Braeden smirks.

‘It is,’ Scott agrees. ‘But I need to get to class.’

‘The Biology one?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Alright then.’

Scott sighs with relief when Braeden puts down the coffees and starts prying Isaac’s fingers off him. There’s more sleepy grumbling form the other boy, but he doesn’t wake up again. Scott quickly jumps off the bed.

‘Thanks.’ Scott’s eyes widen with a realization. ‘Are you wearing my sweater?’

‘Yeah.’ Braeden says. ‘Why?’

‘I was looking for that.’

Braeden pulls the sweater over her head and shoves it in Scott’s arms, leaving her standing in nothing but her panties and boots. Scott swallows. The sweater in his arms already has Braeden’s scent on it, making something possessive curl in his stomach. And with the sight before him, it’s really hard not to pull her against him and forget all about his classes.

‘Scott,’ Braeden says, raising her eyebrows and putting her hands on her hips. ‘I thought you had a class.’

Scott brings his eyes up from where they were wandering down her body.

‘Right, yeah,’ he says, pulling on his sweater.

Braeden laughs and shoves his bag and one of the coffee cups into his hands. Scott turns to leave, but before he can put his hand on the doorknob he’s hauled back by the back of his sweater.

Braeden presses a quick kiss to his lips. ‘We’ll see you tonight.’

‘What if you get a new job?’ Scott asks. It wouldn’t be the first time a job interrupted their plans.

‘No job is that urgent,’ she assures him.

Another quick kiss and then Scott’s walking out the door. Closing the door behind him, Scott can just see Braeden wrapping herself in Isaac’s sleepy, but tight, embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
